Toad Derby
by Red Witch
Summary: When the Brotherhood are bored on a rainy day, Todd decides to liven things up a little.


**I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. I just had this thought as I watched the Kentucky Derby. Tally-Ho! **

**Toad Derby**

"Stupid rain," Wanda grumbled as she looked out the kitchen window. 

"Yeah it gets kinda dull around here sometimes," Lance sighed. 

Todd came into the kitchen. He was dressed in a red hunting jacket over his normal clothes and a top hat. "Hey we're holding a race in the living room!" He announced. He blew a few notes on a kazoo and walked back in.

"Fortunately the dullness never lasts too long around here," Lance said. "Come on, I wanna see what these lunatics are doing this time." 

"Why not?" Wanda got up and followed him. "Beats sitting around and doing nothing. What in the world…?" 

In the living room was a strange setup. There was a miniature track. To the side was a huge poster board with names. It looked like a crudely constructed racing form. But the strangest sight of all was a group of frogs wearing tiny saddles with different colors in a small pen. "What the heck is this?" Lance asked.

"Frog racing, the sport of kings!" Pietro announced proudly. 

"Where did you get these frogs?" Wanda asked. "Are those saddles on them? How did you morons do this?"

"Uh Wanda," Lance told her. "Piece of advice. Around here you're better off not knowing the answers to questions like that. Believe me. Just go with the flow. You'll be much happier." He looked at the board.

It was set up like this:

Red Hopper 3-1

Purple Polliwog 5-10

Tea-Green Tadpole4 1/2-6 3/8

Froggykins50-50

King Croak3-5

WebbyAnybody's guess

Princess Lillypad7-12

Sir Hop A LotDo you feel lucky?

"Let me guess," Wanda asked. "Math isn't exactly your strong suit is it Toad?" 

"I'll take King Croak at five bucks," Lance got out some cash.

"Froggykins for me!" Fred said. "I'll bet four bucks." 

"I have Webby at five," Pietro said. "I always play the long shot." 

"And I bet three on my Princess," Todd crowed. "Come on Wanda play with us!" 

"You guys are morons," She snapped. "Any idiot can tell by looking at those things that Purple Polliwog is the clear winner here! Five bucks says he's gonna clean your clocks!" 

"You're on!" Pietro snapped. "Let the race begin!" 

"Wait we gotta get Wanda a hat!" Todd said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause every time you watch the horse races all the ladies are wearing these big fancy hats," Todd said.

"Oh yeah," Fred said. "Must be a tradition or something." 

"Fine I'll wear a stupid hat," She sighed. Pietro ran upstairs using his super speed and got her a nice red one. "I'm not gonna ask where you got this. Actually, this isn't that bad."

"Red's your color," Pietro told her as she put it on. 

"You think so?" She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Hey, I look pretty good in this thing." 

"All right!" Fred put the last frog in the pen. "Hey don't hop away yet! Don't we have to do the National Anthem or something? Stay froggy! Stay!"

"Nah we just have to blow on this thing," Todd played a familiar tune on his kazoo. 

"WHAT ARE YOU LUNATICS DOING NOW?" Mystique stormed into the room with Agatha behind her. She looked at the scene. "Oh lord do I want to know?" 

"We're having a frog race," Todd told her. "Wanna join?"

"I was right, I didn't want to know," Mystique groaned. 

"Raven I will handle this," Agatha said serenely. She walked up to them and looked at them with cold eyes. She looked at the tote board and at the frogs. 

"I'll take three bucks on Red Hopper!" Agatha told him.

"You got it!" Todd nodded. "AND THEY'RE OFF!" 

The frogs started leaping everywhere. Pietro narrated. "And they're out of the gate and it's Purple Polliwog in the lead followed by Red Hopper and Princess Lillypad. Froggykins is next and behind him is King Croak, Webber, Sir Hop A Lot…and Tea Green Tadpole hasn't even left the starting line. He's just sitting there folks!" 

"Come on Froggykins!" Fred whooped.

"King Croak you rule!" Lance hollered. 

"Come on Red Hopper! Mommy needs a new wand!" Agatha shouted. 

"I don't believe this," Mystique said looking rather dazed. 

"Neither do I," Pietro said. "Tea Green Tadpole is doing nothing folks. Still Purple Polliwog in the lead, but wait! Red Hopper is picking up speed! And so is King Croak! He's breaking away from the pack! He's off the track to be precise and onto the carpet!" 

"NOOOO!" Lance shouted and started to chase the runaway frog. "GET BACK IN THERE!" 

"And as King Croak is leading Lance on a wild goose chase it's Purple Polliwog and Red Hopper neck and neck…wait do frogs even have necks? And it's a photo finish…it's RED HOPPER! RED HOPPER IS THE WINNER!"

CRASH!

"And Lance broke the lamp…" Pietro smirked. "And King Croak is hopping out into the kitchen." 

"JACKPOT!" Agatha crowed. 

"I can't stand it," Mystique groaned as she hit her head on the wall repeatedly. "I just can't stand it!" 


End file.
